Various types of stretchable exercise members are known in the prior art. For the most part these members are comprised of a stretchable band that may have a handle attached to either or both ends thereof. One of the problems associated with the present equipment is that there can be injury to the user should the band all of a sudden break.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved exercise apparatus having an elastic band that is comprised of inner and outer tubing. In this way, should the outer tubing break, there is sufficient strength at the inner tubing to maintain the overall band in one piece.